Hunter's Moon
by Amber Ryder
Summary: Until now I was a normal girl. I am one no longer. There is a vampire coven who wants me dead; another who wants me alive; a wolf pack who needs me to survive. Even Alice didn't see this. I have begun a war. Loved ones will die. Because of me. I am death
1. Preface

**SPOILERS AHEAD**

**Author's Notes**: Working on this fanfiction has resulted in a mix feelings for me. The "Twilight" series has never been one of my favorite book series ever. In fact, you could say that I dislike them quite a bit. However, as a result of too much alcohol mixed with a fool-hardy bet, combined with a friend's birthday, "Hunter's Moon" was born. This fanfiction will serve as a gift to one of my friends who adores Twilight and especially the character of Jacob Black. Hopefully this fanfiction will be free from any bias I may have towards the series itself. I do not judge people who enjoy the series, for I can see why they would seem enjoyable to some. I merely hope to create a story that my friend will enjoy, that Twilight fans will enjoy and perhaps even non-Twilight fans. Now...onto the story.  
This story starts after the second book, after Edward's return from the Volturi. He and Bella are currently attending school in Forks, as are Jasper and Alice. Jacob has become a Shape-shifter, but there is no angst/drama/etc between him and Bella. They are friends, much to the disaproval of Edward.

* * *

_- Preface -_

On my epitaph they will write that I was a kind daughter and a gentle caregiver. This will, of course, be completely false. My parents know nothing about who I am as a daughter as they dumped me in Forks, Washington when I was thirteen, telling me that it would just be for a few months while they worked out their relationship. That was five years ago. I'm still living with my grandmother and while she's technically my primary caregiver, it's more the other way around. That used to be the main part of my life. It's not now. Now something has come into my life more amazing then I could have ever imagined. But with that amazement came darkness, and looking back, I don't think I was ready for what came into my life.

I should have known it would end like this. I should have known that I'd be the one left standing on the edge, watching as he grew further away from me. I tried to understand him, but when he would go to talk to her before he would come to me, it hurt. I never understood why he would just get up and leave, why he'd shake when he was so furious. But now I understand...but now it's too late. I'm staring at my future and he's not in it. Is this all my fault? I don't know. Could I have prevented this? Maybe. But it's too late now. I don't know where he is. I don't even know if he's alive. God...please let him be alive. Please – I need him to be alive. I swore to myself that I'd never be this dependent on anyone. How wrong I was. Now look at where I am...now look how things turned out. As I look back on how we got here, I can't believe all the things have happened. But it's just all so confusing...I don't even know where to begin.


	2. Chapter One: Secrets

**Author's Notes**: Here it is - chapter one. A bit slow, perhaps, but I'm trying to set up the main character and her relationship with everyone. Happy reading.

* * *

"Grandma, did you take your pills?

It was the question I asked every morning as soon as I got downstairs into the kitchen. Jean, my grandmother, nodded absently and turned back to our small, static-filled TV. Not convinced, I glanced at the pill cup on the counter and unsurprisingly, the pills were still in it.

"Can you take them again? The doctor wants you to take them twice for today." I knew it was an obvious lie, but Jean wouldn't know that. I felt a bit bad about lying to my practically senile grandmother who happened to also suffer from dementia, but it was too easy and she never suspected a thing. It was for her own good, anyway. I grabbed the pills and brought them over to her, along with a cup of orange juice. Jean sighed, clearly not happy about it, but swallowed the pills as I watched.

"I have to go to school now, Gran – will you be ok while I'm gone? You've got your TV shows to watch, right?" Jean waved me off with a withered, wrinkled left hand, "You got to school dear – I've got my shows." I fought back the desire to laugh as she unintentionally repeated my back to me. Grabbing my backpack, I forced the front screen door open, reminding myself for the hundredth time to blast the hinges with some WD-40.

It was raining outside, of course, but softly. However, the path to my car was basically all mud. The dark blue 1998 Honda Accord was nothing glorious when it was nice out; it was even worse in the rain. Spattered with mud and sporting a watermelon sized dent on one of the fenders, it wasn't exactly a beautiful thing. But it ran, had no rust and had never failed to get me to school on time. Well, it had failed at that last one a couple times. Forcing the key to turn in the lock, I sighed, wrenching the door open finally and tossing my bags inside.

Turning the key in the ignition, the wheels spun merrily in the mud before the car lurched backwards and out onto the street. I groaned – I was so going to have whiplash. The ride to the school wasn't a long one, but nor was it short. Living just on the edge of Forks had its plusses and its minuses. On one hand, it was easier to get to places outside Forks since me and Jean lived closer to main roads. On the other hand, it was annoying to get to places _inside_ Forks because we were on the outskirts.

Pulling up to the school, I sighed, staring dismally at the brick building, at the proud wooden sign that said "Home of the Spartans." The school never thrilled me, but here I was anyway, being a good girl and getting my education. Mom would be so proud. I think.

Getting out of the car, I noticed Bella Swan's pick-up truck pulling up and smiled faintly. Bella and I got along – when she had gone all "emo" or whatever when her boyfriend had left town for a bit, I had understood where she was coming from. I had lost all my friends when I moved to Forks, and while I was a bit freaked out how dependent she was on Edward, I figured she could use a friend. I had been right. Now we were pretty close. Close enough that I sat with them during lunch and hung out with them after school sometimes. I had never been to the Cullens' house though, which was fine by me. Bella was great. Edward sort of scared me. Alice was really fun, but she was always with Jasper...and he always looked like a dog who desperately wanted a biscuit, but knew he couldn't have it. Weird analogy, I know.

"Hey Amber – what'd you get for question 23 on the math homework?" Bella's voice and question brought me back to earth and I fell into step beside her, vaguely amused by how much taller Edward was then both of us.

"Uh...x was 24 and y was two-sevenths." I loved math – math made sense. There was always only one answer and one answer alone. Bella was never as enthusiastic about it as I was though. I pretended not to notice Bella glance up to Edward for confirmation. It wasn't like he knew everything. I instead occupied myself with avoiding the gaze of a one "Tommy Schellden" which was a difficult task, as he ran to catch up with me, Bella and Edward – a feat I had to commend him for since most guys (and girls, actually) tended to avoid Mr. Cullen there.

"Amber!" His voice was bright and cheerful. Too bright for eight o'clock a.m., I mused.

"Hey Tommy," I replied as pleasantly as I could, shooting a glare in Bella's direction as she giggled. Oh, Bella knew all about the crush Tommy had harbored for me since I had started attending school here. She was the one who had told me about it, since I was apparently inept at interpreting guys' signals. Even Edward had added, in his calm authoritative voice that Tommy did "seem quite smitten."

"So, how are you doing?" Still bright and cheerful. The guy should have been a cheerleader.

"Good." I knew it was a bland answer, but I didn't feel like encouraging him into something that was never going to happen. And Tommy Schellden and Amber Ryder as an item was never going to happen. I had never been the type to go for jocks, and Tommy was essentially the epitome of a jock: tall, blonde hair, star football running back, charming. I half wondered why I didn't like him. Fortunately, I was saved the trouble of wondering when two cheerleaders caught up to us and, after casting slightly intimidated looks at Edward, towed Tommy away. I sighed in relief, glancing up at Edward as he said, "While it's not my place to say, he really does like you."

I wrinkled by nose, pushing some blonde hair back from my face. I had learned not to question Edward's judgment about people; he was always so dead-on, hitting the bulls-eye every time. I contented myself with a mumbled grunt of acknowledgement. Bella grinned, sending an understanding look my way. She knew what it was like to have someone "pine after you" (Edward's words again) and not return their affection, having had Mike Newton follow her around. Poor Mike – comparing him to Edward was like comparing a twelve year-old kid's drawing to one of Michelangelo. I sighed, catching a small smile on Edward's face, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I hated when he looked like that. Mock-glaring at him, I went into the classroom before he and Bella did to let them appropriately make-out before following me in. As usual, I made my way to the back seat, watching as the classroom slowly filled up. Bella and Edward always sat together and Alice wasn't in this class. Which effectively left me without a friend to sit next to, so I always got the luck of the draw.

Today, however, it seemed that we were short one student, because I had the entire desk to myself. I could see Mr. Walsh writing information about quadratic equations on the board and promptly stopped paying attention – I knew all this backwards and forwards.

That was how the rest of my day went. For some reason, I couldn't concentrate at all. On anything. I remember, during lunch, Bella teasing me about how I looked like Alice when she got one of her daydream attacks. Edward made a comment about the history lesson and Alice was...well, Alice.

When school finally ended, I was all too thrilled to get outside, a sentiment that seemed to be equally shared by my companions. Edward was talking to Alice about the biology lesson and I was trying to explain quadratic equations to Bella. Jasper was walking quietly, as usual, by Alice's side. I didn't notice Edward and Alice had stopped talking till Bella stopped as well.

Alice was staring straight ahead, apparently in one of those weird moments she had where she just stared, seeing something that nobody else could. It was sort of creepy. Her brow furrowed, as if she wasn't sure she liked what she saw and then her hand shot out, grabbing Jasper's forearm in a movement that was incredibly fast. I could see her fingernails digging into his skin, but he didn't even seem to notice. He just put a hand on her shoulder in a simple gesture, looking at her worriedly.

Then it was over.

I shifted uneasily in place. I never understood why Edward, Jasper and Bella were never worried or surprised by Alice's spacey moments. To them, it was normal. I shifted in place, watching as Alice looked up at Jasper, her pixy's face filled with something odd, something I had never seen in her before: worry. Edward seemed to pick up on what was happening next, because he took a step forward and then turned around to look at me, speaking to Bella without tearing his eyes away from mine, "Bella, you should come over to our house today."

I stared at him, then at Alice, then at Jasper and finally at Bella. Jasper looked calm as always and Bella looked confused and surprised. Alice nodded slowly, "Sooner rather then later...this is going to take awhile." I stared at her, completely bewildered. I hated being left out of what was going on. Bella would undoubtedly tease me about being "blonde" later on but I'd get her back for it somehow.

"Edward, not that I'm thrilled to finally be invited over to your house, I get the feeling that you're not inviting me simply because you want my company." I knew I must look like a spoiled child, hands on my hips and my bottom lip sticking out in a frustrated frown slash pout. Bella was the only one who truly looked as bewildered as I felt. Edward and Alice seemed to be working on the same wave length, and Jasper always seemed to understand what was going on, no matter how unlikely the situation.

"Your instincts are correct Amber. I assure you, Alice, Jasper and I would have had you over before had our home circumstances not been what they are. However, things have changed. We would love to welcome you to our home this afternoon."

I stared at him, wondering how a kid in high school could manage to sound so much like some guy who lived in the 1900s. Like, you know, the early years. When everyone talked all formal and stiff. Not bothering to linger on this idea, I glanced at Jasper, wondering what Mr. "My Facial Expression Rarely Changes" thought about all this. His face was, as always, calm, as if nothing could ever phase him. My eyes traveled to Edward, who was looking at me curiously, as if he were really looking at me instead of the glances he sent my way whenever he addressed me. Then Alice. Alice had a mix of worry, unease and vague confusion in her face. And all of a sudden she was smiling such a dazzling smile I had half a mind to call a toothpaste company and recommend her for their ads.

"Do come over, Amber. We'd love for you to meet our family." Her voice was happy, light and airy, as if nothing had happened. Did she think I would let it go that easily? But now even Bella was in on it, even though she clearly had no idea what was going on. I could hear her earnestly trying to persuade me to go with her that afternoon. In vain, I attempted to tell them that I had to watch Jean; that I had homework; that I was tired. All my excuses were washed away, leaving me wondering why it was that I didn't want to go to the Cullen's. I shook my head slightly, waving off another barrage of reasons, "No. Guys, seriously. You're all being really weird." I turned to Bella, "You're still welcome to come over tonight to study."

With that, I stormed off to my car. Maybe it was because I was PMSing, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with the Cullen's secrets today. I put up with it most of the time, but since this one seemed to include me, I hated being out of it. Grabbing the door handle, I yanked the door open, wincing as it screeched open. Sliding in with a scowl, I slammed it appropriately as if to remind them that I was pissed off at them.

The ride home felt longer then usual as I spent most of it annoyed and the rest of it trying to figure out why Edward had invited me over to his house. By this time, Jasper and Bella would know the reason, and I would again be the one left out of the secret. I knew I shouldn't get too mad – they probably had their reasons for secrecy. But just once I'd like to know what they were talking about. With a sigh, I glanced at the fork in the road that was coming up – the left would take me to Jean's house, the right would take me to the beach out by La Push.

"Oh...to hell with it all," I growled, wrenching the wheel to the right, my car complaining at the sudden change in direction. I had never been to La Push – my grandmother hated it for some reason – but today I was going there. Today I was going to break my grandmother's stupid rules...today I just wanted to be alone.


	3. La Push

I kicked the sand idly, my feet bare. I loved the feeling of the sand against my toes, despite the fact that it was a bit chilly. Pausing to glance out over the ocean, I wiggled my toes happily, wrinkling my nose as I closed my eyes, tasting the salty wind as it swept around me. I knew I should be cold, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the beach. I had never been here before – my grandmother had always told me never to go near it and I had always obeyed. But it was so beautiful, the water dark and churning from the wind which was picking up. I tilted my head to the side, studying the waves. The beach was empty and it felt so wild and untamed. I wanted to run, to go crazy. Digging my feet into the sand, I closed my eyes and took off running.

I could feel the wind biting my face, cold and damp from the rain. It had stopped raining now, but the sand was still wet, making it easier to dig in and run faster. I had taken off my shoes before coming onto the beach and pulled off my socks. In nothing but my bare feet, jeans and a t-shirt (my sweatshirt had also been discarded at the start of the beach), I felt free. A smile spread over my lips and I tried to run faster, pushing myself as fast as I could. I was sadly out of shape, apparently, because I couldn't satisfy the desire to run even faster.

What happened next happened too fast to make sense at first.

I collided with something impossibly hard, yet soft at the same time. My eyes flashed open and I was vaguely aware of being spun to the side, literally swept off my feet to the side and then gently, oh so gently, set me down on my feet. It all happened in less then a second.

I stared up at him, eyes wide with surprise and complete confusion. He released me gently, taking a step back, looking down at me with wide, dark brown eyes. "You almost hit that rock."

Still trying to recover from the shock of being lifted so easily off my feet by some complete stranger, I glanced over my shoulder, eyes widening as I saw a large boulder – one of the many that dotted the beach – in the path of where I had been running. We were two feet away from it. Speaking of "we..."

I took a hesitant step back, staring up, up, up at my apparent rescuer. He was huge, first off. At least six and a half feet tall and probably more. Thick black hair; eyes so dark they appeared almost black; bare-chested (in this weather?) and possibly the most physically fit person I had ever seen. More so then Edward. Handsomer then Mr. Cullen too... While Edward was "perfect" looking, I had always found his features too hard and cold looking. But this guy seemed to radiate warmth and life – for the split second he had held me, I had felt a burning heat coming from him. Then I realized I was staring. Hurriedly glancing away from him, I muttered a, "Thanks."

I must have looked like a complete idiot. I looked up at his face, which currently had an expression I had never seen on anyone's face before. He looked startled, for one, but the main look was of wonder, like a deaf man hearing his beloved's voice for the first time. It was slightly uncomfortable, seeing as that look seemed to be directed at me. Maybe he picked up on this, because he started to back up, plowing one hand through that thick, unruly black hair, speaking in a feigned attempt at nonchalance, "I have to...to go. See you around?"

I nodded slowly, "Sure...but who are –"

It was too late. He was walking by me at a quick, clipped pace and disappeared around a turn in the beach before I could say another word. Staring off in the direction he had gone, I sank down onto the sand, not sure what on earth to do or say. I couldn't get his face out of my head; couldn't stop thinking about how easily he had lifted me; how strong he was. Shaking my head, I made an attempt to clear my mind. I had no idea what to make of what happened. One second I was running along the beach, entirely by myself. Then I'm being swept off my feet by some massive guy...and then he's gone.

I didn't know how long I sat on the beach, just staring at the waves. The memory of the tall, black-haired stranger faded away, leaving me quiet and thoughtful. Thinking about what? God knows. I just knew I was deep in thought when my phone went off, which startled me so much that I toppled over to the side with an embarrassing squeak of surprise. Once I had straightened myself out properly, I retrieved my cell phone (the one expensive thing I owned) and flipped it open without checking the caller ID. Stupid Amber...always check the caller ID.

"Amber!"

Alice's voice was obnoxiously smug and I thought for a moment about hanging up.

"Don't even think about hanging up."

Damn it.

"You should come over to the house. And don't roll your eyes at me."

So busted.

"Listen, I know you're mad about us keeping things a secret from you but –"

"– but nothing! I'm doing something right now anyway."

"What?"

"Uh..." Come on Amber...improvise. "Sitting on the beach." Oh yeah, real believable there, Amber. "And painting!"

"Uhuh. Now, you're coming over after dinner so don't forget to bring your homework. My parents can't wait to meet you."

"Alice..."

"Oh don't argue...it'll be fun. I'll even let you drive one of the cars."

She knew my weaknesses. I had heard about the Cullen's gorgeous cars.

"Um...I don't know, Alice...I mean, my grandma needs me and..."

"She'll be fine for an evening...she's fine while you're at school, isn't she?"

"Yes, but –"

"No but's."

I was fighting a losing battle, and we both knew it.

"Fine."

"Super! So come over at around six-ish. Bella will be here..."

"She's always there," I replied shortly, not in the mood for pleasant conversation seeing as I had just been weaseled into going over to a house I had sworn not to go to today.

"True. See you later!"

I wrinkled my nose, not too thrilled with this turn of events. Not that I hadn't wanted to go to the Cullen's house for awhile – I was a curious person, and that family practically stunk of secrets. It was just that I hated feeling manipulated...and I most certainly felt manipulated here. Glancing at the time on my cell phone, I sighed. Time to go home and give Jean her pills.

Standing up, I brushed the sand off of my jeans, glancing over my shoulder, wondering if that big guy was still around. Then, remembering that I had decided not to think about him, I started to walk down the beach, muttering various obscenities (most of them towards Alice, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens) and wondering how I had run so far down the beach without colliding into a rock. I must be more talented then I had originally thought.

As I made my way back up the beach, I sighed, remembering how much I disliked walking. Running was one thing – I loved the speed and the rush of adrenaline. But walking was boring. It was slow. When I finally made it back to my car, I sank into the front seat, turning it on and pulling out onto the main road...back to routine. Back to boredom. Oh, except one thing...today I was going to meet the rest of the mysterious Cullen family. Oh joy, oh rapture.


	4. Meet the Cullens

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one took so long and is sort of short. I'm trying to decide on how to work in the plot. I have most of it figured out - I just want it all to feel natural. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the lovely people who have added this to their Favorite Stories alert - that's really quite wonderful.

* * *

"My God."

The house was beautiful. Apparently beautiful people got beautiful houses while us average people got crappy houses with screen doors that didn't open properly. Oh, yeah, I was bitter. Sitting in the front seat of my car, I scowled up at the house, still half tempted to just walk away now. But I didn't feel like that would be too polite, and Jean had always raised me to be polite. So, with an all-suffering sigh, I slid out of the car and grabbed my book satchel, making my way up the narrow pathway.

Rapping my knuckles on the door, I bit my bottom lip, staring at the door while I waited. Everything about this part of the house was windows, it seemed. I glanced down one way, peering into the house. I couldn't see anyone. Everything was neat and tidy from what I could see. Then the door was opening and I was looking up into the face of Dr. Cullen. This was one of the Cullen family I did know – he had been the one who had treated Jean and diagnosed her with dementia. Lucky man had gotten to take care of my grandmother all day while she made lewd, suggestive remarks. Ah, Jean. Put that woman on drugs and she was as high and free as a kite.

"Hey Dr. Carlyle." I waved, wondering why he was looking at me so gravely, "Grandma doesn't need your help, if that's what you're worried about."

A faint smile spread over his lips, but of course, there were no wrinkles, his face as impeccably smooth as his adopted son's. For not being genetically related, they sure as hell looked similar.

"Good to know, Amber. They're all upstairs in Edward's room."

I stared at him blankly. Having never been inside the Cullen's home, I had no idea where Edward's room was. This seemed to cross Carlisle's mind at the same time, because he smiled warmly, "Sorry – I'll have Emmett show you where...Esme and I had a very important matter to discuss..." Within thirty seconds, some giant of a man had come over, at least as tall as my rescuer on the beach. My God, this guy should be a professional wrestler...he was massive! Wondering if today was some sort of national holiday for meeting overly large strange men who happen to be extraordinarily handsome, I smiled up at him, "You must have super-hearing."

This apparently was funny, because the giant who I assumed was Emmett, tossed back his head and laughed. Loudly. I grinned – maybe meeting the Cullens wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would. They seemed normal. Extraordinarily good-looking, perhaps. But normal. For now. Then the goddess walked in.

"Another one?" Her voice was bored and slightly frustrated, her beautiful eyes fixed on me. I stared at her in bewilderment – what on earth had I done to her to deserve that? Emmett elbowed her, grinning, "Ease up, Rosalie. We haven't even met this one yet."

"You know, this 'one' has a name." Alright, so that wasn't too polite. But hey, a girl's got to stand up for herself.

The Rosalie girl looked at me for a moment with narrowed eyes, and I stared right back at her, never one to be intimidated. Emmett coughed, a grin spreading over his face, and then he clapped a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, "Come on Rose; let's get the girl up to her study group."

Rosalie tossed her head and I rolled my eyes, following them up a set up stairs, past various paintings and including one very odd display of about a hundred graduation caps. Lifting one eyebrow, I opened my mouth and then shut it. Secrets, Amber...it was all one huge secret. I sighed, shaking my head, glancing around curiously, trying to absorb everything I could see.

"Amber!" Bella didn't sound surprised to see me, and even less surprised to receive a surly glare and a grunt of acknowledgement. Edward and Jasper were sitting on what looked like it was Edward's bed, but there were so many books and CDs on it that I wondered if he fit on it to sleep.

"Hey everyone," I muttered, glancing at Alice who was sitting between Jasper's legs on the floor. She smiled brightly up at me, "You came."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "You knew I was coming. Don't act so surprised...it gets old."

To my surprise, Rosalie laughed softly, her laugh as beautiful as her face. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked at her for a moment, questioningly, wondering if she was sane. I had gotten the feeling she hated me, but now she was looking at me with something akin to affection, like I was a stray puppy she could take in and take care of. She ran one hand through her blonde hair, grinning up at Emmett who was also looking amused. Then they turned and went back downstairs.

I sighed – whatever. Sitting down on the floor, I dumped my next to me, "So...what was so important that I'd score an invite to the mysterious Cullen house?"

Edward smiled, "We felt our hospitality was long overdue." I sent him a suspicious glance, and then looked to Bella, determined to get the real answer from her. However, her phone went off and, after glancing at the caller ID, she stood up, "It's Jacob. Be right back." Identical scowls flashed over Edward, Jasper and Alice's faces before they smoothed out their facial expressions. I don't know why they bothered – I knew they didn't like this Jacob guy. I didn't know why. From what Bella had told me about him, he sounded pretty damn awesome. He liked to fix up cars!

In the silence that had fallen over our little group when Bella left, we could hear her talking to Jacob.

"Jake – Jake slow down! JACOB! BREATHE. Ok, better. So, what's wrong? Ok, ok, what's...right? That sounds weird. Sorry – listening."

She was silent for a good minute, then,

"OH MY GOD. JACOB."

Bella, it turned out, had a very high pitched voice when excited. I was so going to have a headache later.

"What's her name?"

Another pause, then, "You didn't ask her? MORON."

I grinned – it always entertained me when Bella 'got mean.' It was never too convincing.

"Well, what did she look like?"

Edward cleared his throat, "Stupid mutt..."

I glanced at him, frowning, "Huh?"

"Nothing."

Bella's conversation continued, with the rest of us sitting silently in Edward's room. With nothing else to think about, my mind traveled back to the young man I had "met" at the beach, wondering who he was.

A queer noise exploded from Edward's mouth and Jasper, Alice and I all stared at him in surprise. It sounded like a mix of a gasp and a laugh. Eyeing him warily, I retreated back into the safety of my own mind, wondering what he found so amusing. Whatever – he was a Cullen...I supposed that they were all just a bit odd in the head.

I looked up as Bella sauntered in, looking quite pleased about something. Again, I felt left out. Frowning down at my math book, I decided to come up with a secret of my own. Something that they'd all be dying to find out, but wouldn't be able to. That'd show them. I glanced up at Edward, who was attempting to stifle a grin from creeping onto his face, and failing miserably. It was a peculiar feeling, sitting there with the Cullen family, all of whom had some sort of mental disorder, I decided.


	5. They're All Insane

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this took so long to get up! Midterms suck. I'd like to say a quick thanks to my reviewers - I was so surprised to see that someone was actually reading this! To dancelikeyoujustdon'tcare, I'm glad I could make you laugh. That makes all this that much more worth it. And to everyone else, thanks for reading and especially for reviewing!

* * *

When one of your friends goes crazy, it is a very sad thing. When four of your friends go crazy, and all at the same time, it's a bit terrifying. Granted, I hadn't had much experience with crazy before (unless you count the time when Jean tried to water me because she was having one of her delusions and thought I was a flower) but when it came to the Cullen family and Bella...well, I think I found the jackpot of crazy. After all, is it really normal for people to go around claiming to be vampires? No, it is most certainly inot/i. But then, maybe I was going crazy. Nothing had seemed right ever since I had gone to La Push. So when Edward moved so fast I couldn't see him, I was convinced I was sick. And that they were insane. Needless to say, I was out of the house in about .03 seconds and in my car, rocketing down the frustratingly long driveway and back to Jean's and my house, where the only insanity that ever came to pass was the occasional bout with dementia on Jean's part and an attack on the screen door on mine. I stayed there the rest of the day, ignoring Bella's calls and Alice's calls, and eventually Edward's calls. I think they might have even used Jasper's phone at one point (so I wouldn't know the number...sneaky bastards) but then I just took the battery out of the damn thing and contented myself by watching "Private Practice" with Jean while she told me about how hot Sam the doctor was.

As I pulled into the school's driveway the next day, I sighed. I had been at the doctor's all morning, wanting them to tell me that I was sick, probably with some Amazonian River Virus that made your vision go all crazy. They had given me a clean bill of health, sadly, and sent me to school. Clean bill of health my ass. If I were so healthy, how come I was seeing things? Doctors...they really didn't know much.

Making sure to slam my car door (because honestly, who doesn't feel a bit better after that?), I made my way to the class I should have been in fifteen minutes ago: gym class. I sighed – gym class meant seeing Tommy...and Bella...and Alice...and Edward...and Jasper. Damn. How did they all end up in the same classes all the time? Making my way into the gymnasium, I was hit by the sound of sneakers squeaking on the smooth wood floor – the sound of a basketball game. Dude, I could do basketball. But then I saw the Cullens and Bella, and my heart sank. Aw, hell no. I was so not going to go over them and pretend that they weren't a bunch of insane cultists who thought that they were vampires. It just wasn't happening. So, very deliberately, I made my way over to Tommy Schellden, who had been watching me since I came in. Forcing a bright smile onto my face, I sat down beside him on the bench, "Hey Tommy." I almost felt bad about how happy he looked about the fact that I was talking to him. Poor boy didn't know I was just using him to avoid my former friends.

"Hey Amber! (God...he really did sound happy to see me.) Where were you this morning?"

Aw...he missed me! I looked at him, trying to get myself to like him. It was a failed attempt, but at least I could tolerate him? That was a step in the right direction, right? I shrugged, keeping my eyes on him so I didn't have to look at Bella, who I could see out of the corner of my eye waving frantically at me. Sorry honey, I was so not hopping on the train to Crazytown. "The hospital...I wasn't feeling too well." I was surprised to see that actual worry crossed his features. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I guess it was just...I dunno...something."

He grinned – it was a rather nice smile... "Well, I'm glad you're ok."

I smiled back, and it took less effort this time.

After gym class, I graciously allowed him to carry my bag back to my locker for me, and we actually had a decent conversation. Turned out he knew more then just football – he was apparently a genius at literature...but he was failing math. Poor guy. He said it with such a depressed look on his face (apparently if he didn't get his grades up, they'd have to cut him from the football team) that I put my hand on his forearm, making an offer so surprising that I didn't know who was more shocked: me or him.

"Do you want me to help you? I'm getting A's in math, but like, C's in English. We could help each other."

Oh God...what was I thinking?

"That'd be awesome!"

"Great..." I attempted to keep the smile on my face as I took my books from my locker and dumped them into my book bag, not looking up at him as he kept talking,

"I have practice till four, but if you wanted, we could meet somewhere afterwards?"

"Huh?" I totally had just been looking at Alice, who was coming towards us. Oh great. Nowhere to run.

"Amber!" Her voice was annoyingly cheerful, and I slammed my locker door shut, sending her my best "Back off" look possible. I had no patience for crazy people unless I was related to them. Case in point: Jean.

"Go away, Alice." I growled, really not wanting to deal with this right now. I had already landed myself in enough trouble with the 'oh, why don't I offer to help tutor Tommy' business. I didn't want to deal with my former friends. However, it didn't look like I'd be getting my way since Edward was coming over now. I slumped back against the lockers and then, as Jasper and Bella followed, exploded (releasing a vulgarity that Jean would have threatened to box my ears for) and stormed down the hallway. I was not going to deal with the Cullens and their deranged ideas of "vampireness." Miss Alice "I can see the future and you're going to be part of a war" Cullen and Mr. Edward "I can read thoughts" Cullen and...and what Jasper was...could kiss my ass. I didn't want to deal with them. Honestly, would you want to listen to people who claimed to be vampires? Would you? Hah. Didn't think so. I was fully expecting them to chase after me, never being ones to give up easily, so I was surprised not to hear them behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I wondered why they weren't.

Then I saw why, and froze.

Tommy Schellden was yelling at Edward and Alice Cullen.

I think the entire hallway went dead quiet except for Tommy, who was currently yelling at Edward and Alice to back off, that I clearly didn't want to talk to them, that they should give me space if I needed it, that they were freaking me out (ooh...that's right, I had told him the bit about being a bit creeped out by them...) and that they should really just leave me along.

Everyone was staring. I was staring in disbelief, first at Tommy, then Edward, then Alice, then Jasper, then Bella. And then everyone turned to look at me. Having about seventy pairs of eyes on you is quite intimidating, let me tell you. I stood frozen, wondering what to do or say. As Tommy started towards me, I glanced up at him with newfound respect. What I said next did not reflect that.

"Are you mental?"

He laughed shortly, "No."

"Lies."

He grinned, shaking his head. Apparently he was escorting me all the way to my car. We were quiet all the way there, save for working out a time for the tutoring (Sunday afternoon) and an exchanging of cell phone numbers. Then I was in my car and on the road, wondering what the hell had just happened. As I drove, attempting (and failing) to work out the events of the day, I found myself turning onto the road that led to La Push. Why? Everything had started going weird after I collided with Mr. Tall, Dark and Confusing. And I do mean everything. Jean had even remembered to take her pills, and when that happened, you knew there were little piggies soaring happily in the sky somewhere.

The car rumbled happily (or grumpily...I could never tell) down the road to La Push and then, in the most dramatic way possible (not), sputtered to a stop. Just...died. It rolled forward for a few pathetic feet before shuddering to a stop, right near the sandy beach that doubled as a parking spot for beach-goers.

Oh my God.

I got out of the car, wondering furiously if this placed was cursed. Going to the hood, I yanked it open, shoving the prop up so I could look inside of it. I couldn't see anything wrong, and was about to lean back when the Curse of Amber Ryder continued. The prop keeping the hood up slipped, and the entire hood crashed down onto my head. That was it. A girl can only take so much.

I sunk down onto the ground, choking back a sob as I clutched the back of my head which really, really hurt. I probably had a concussion. I was prepared to have a full-out breakdown when I heard someone cough awkwardly, and I shot instantly to my feet. Sadly, in my nearly concussed state, I swayed, almost toppling over and managed to smash my elbow against the hood, eliciting another whimper of pain from me. Was this what it felt like to be Bella?

"Are you ok?"

It was, of all people, Mr. Tall, Dark and Confusing. Fan-freaking-tastic. Glaring at him with as much ferocity as I could muster (given the pain in my head and elbow, it wasn't much), I snarled out, "No, I just enjoy smashing my head against car hoods and cracking my elbow against hard metal."

I couldn't blame the guy for staring at me like I was insane. I also wouldn't blame him when he walked away, thinking I was a lunatic, which I was sure would happen any second. But it didn't. He stood there for a moment, watching me with those big brown eyes...and then he repeated, "Seriously. Are you ok?"

Now, a girl has her limits. And finding out your grandmother set fire to your favorite scarf because she thought it was a loaf of bread and put it in the oven; discovering that three of your closest (and only) friends think they're vampires (and that the fourth friend thinks they are too); accidentally agreeing to tutor some guy you really don't want to spend much time with; watching your car sputter to a stop; smashing your head on the hood of the car and elbow on the car; and finally, breaking down with a half-hysterical sob...this is all enough to push a girl to those limits. So it wasn't really my fault that I broke down.

"No I'm not fucking ok!" I exploded, going on to list all of the above reasons about why I was most certainly not ok, and added in a couple more, like how I was failing English and how I had had to move from all my friends; how I wanted to be back in warm weather; how I wanted to actually know someone sane...the list went on. I think I must have ranted for a solid ten minutes before realizing what exactly I was saying and shutting my mouth with a snap. Oh God Amber...you've done it again.

However the guy, whose name still was a mystery, was looking at me not as if I were insane, but worriedly. Why the hell would he be worried about me? And then, in the most compassionate and honest tone I had ever heard someone use, he murmured, "I'm sorry...that sounds like a lot to deal with."

I swallowed an embarrassing hiccup, staring at him before mumbling, "Yeah...it is. I'm...I'm Amber by the way. We met the other day..."/b I waved my hand to the beach, as if to remind him of how he had saved me from certain death...or at least a broken nose. Besides, I really wanted to get off the topic of me and all my problems. I didn't tell my friends about the things I worried about, so why I had chosen to tell a complete stranger was a mystery. A complete stranger who, I realized (for the first time since I saw him, really!), was bare-chested. Again. God...he really was fit.

As if sensing my desire to avoid the topic I had just ranted about for far too long, he stuck out one massive hand with that smile coming over his face again...the one like a blind man finally seeing the sun, "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."


	6. I Tried to Protest

Jacob Black. Six feet, seven inches. Short, shaggy coal black hair. Beautiful brown eyes. Incredibly fit. Brilliant smile. Large hands. Looked twenty, was seventeen. Genius when it came to all things mechanical. And quite a listener. It was like he came from a mail order catalog. I couldn't get him out of my head, which really wasn't helping since I was trying focus on writing my English paper. It was Saturday morning (it wasn't raining, amazingly enough), the day after my car had died...and I still couldn't stop thinking about the way he had looked at me. It was unhealthy. I was sitting on my window seat in my attic room, staring out at the gloomy gray sky. In the distance, I could see the ocean, a pale gray smear against the darker sky. I sighed, tilting my head to the side as I bit down on the eraser of my pencil. It felt like I was avoiding the world. The Cullens because they were insane. Bella, because she was insane too. Tommy (who had called, asking if I wanted to hang out. My reply, "I'm sick.") because he was Tommy and the more I thought about tutoring him, the more I wanted to puke. Hell, even Jacob Black, since I had practically blurted my life story to him on the beach when my car had broken down. Oh God...that was so embarrassing.

Ok. Focus, Amber. "The main theme in Shirley Jackson's story 'The Lottery' appears on the surface to be about...his arms were so muscular and –" I threw the pencil against the wall with a growl of frustration. God girl, get a hold of yourself. I crumbled up the paper I had been working on and it soon followed the pencil. This was useless. But honestly, it wasn't my fault...my friends had said they were vampires. VAMPIRES. This wasn't a "she said you were fat" deal. This was a "disillusioned teenagers who had read too many fantasy books" deal. I sighed, tilting my head to the side, studying the sky outside. I hated feeling like this...like I had to hide from the world. Scrunching up my nose, I slammed my "Norton's Anthology of Literature" shut. Homework be damned. I was going for a walk to try and clear my head. Where would I go? I had no clue. All I knew was that I needed to get out, or my head was going to explode. Or implode. Either one.

Grabbing my gray sweatshirt and tugging it over my head, I started down the stairs, pausing as I walked by Jean. She was sleeping, as she normally did Saturday mornings. She'd be fine for a couple hours. Jamming a baseball cap over my messy hair, I kicked the screen door open and started down the muddy driveway and onto the main road, which really wasn't all that "main." As I walked, I was determined not to think about Jacob Black (God...why had Bella never introduced us?), the Cullens (I mean...he's such a cool guy!), Tommy (and he's got the nicest smile), Bella, (and killer abs...) or – I groaned in frustration. This so wasn't working the way I had planned. I blamed Jacob. He shouldn't have looked at me like that...like I was the only person in the world who mattered. It was unnerving.

I swung down another road, this one weaving its way through the woods – another forbidden path my grandmother had ranted about. "It goes through the bad land. The wolf land. They don't like our kind there." To which I always responded, "Yeah, yeah, grandma. I know. The wolves are our enemies." Honestly, I don't know why she always went on about it. I mean, come on. The wolves didn't like "our kind?" I kicked the dirt in frustration, scowling. I sometimes wondered if I lived in a world of secrets, because it sure as hell felt like it. Wolves who didn't like 'my kind' were the least of my worries. I mean, it wasn't like there were any wolves anymore. They had probably been gotten rid of because they were so close to Forks. The only people who probably came here were teenage girls who just wanted to be alone.

Still, here in the dark woods with old trees and thick undergrowth, it was easy to let my thoughts wander to the old stories my grandmother would tell me sometimes... Jean had always loved to talk about her descent. Now the stories came back to me – the legends of the wolves, of my family's ancestry, everything. Granted, I never believed them like Jean did...

_And K'wati the Changer killed the chief of the wolves, and then fled from the other wolves when they pursued him, seeking out vengeance. K'wati left his people, the Hoh Indians, disappearing into the land. From that time on, the Quileute – the people of the Wolf – separated themselves from K'wati's people, who had once been part of their tribe..._

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which really was to blame for the whole mess. Now, bear in mind that I took dance for a couple years, and I'm not without coordination. But when you're not looking where you're walking through a woods where there are various ledges and dips and hills, as well as handy logs and branches on the ground just waiting to trip someone...well, you fall.

As I tumbled ass over tailgate down the hill, crashing against various trees, yelping and whining as I went. And when I finally bumped to a stop at the bottom of the hill, flat on my back (staring in bewilderment up at the sky), I sort of wish I had looked where I was going. Sitting up dazedly, I stared around in dazed confusion, only to do a double-take when I saw two young men standing in the shadows, looking suspiciously like they were trying not to laugh. With a dark scowl, I got to my feet, touching my jaw (which was throbbing abominably) and pulled back my hand, eyeing the blood that was smeared on it, and then glared furiously at the young men with a low, "Got a problem?"

One of them glanced at the other, the smile curling up on his lips, "Nah honey, I'm fine. I'm not the one who tumbled down that hill." When he called me 'honey,' my gaze narrowed further and I dusted myself off, turning to take a step and crumpling to the ground when I put pressure on my right foot. I was unable to stifle a sharp cry of pain as I sprawled back to the ground, touching my right ankle tenderly. It was swelling up slowly and was a mottled black and blue color. I didn't notice that the young men had come over until one of them said, "I suppose we should let Jakey know..."

I twisted around sharply and wrenched my ankle in the process, a low groan of pain escaping me again. I was about to promise myself never to make fun of Bella for being clumsy again when I remember that I wasn't talking to her. But back to the matter at hand – "Who the hell is Jakey and why would he care that I just sprained my ankle?" The two young men cracked identical grins and the taller one nudged the other, "You want to go let him know, Quil?" I lifted one eyebrow. Quil? What kind of name was that? This Quil fellow nodded and then lazily made his way off to the forest. Then the other guy just sat down opposite of me, still grinning as if there was some huge joke. I stared determinedly back, trying to look my angriest as I demanded, "What the hell is your problem? Who the hell is Jakey? Why are you looking at me like that? And who the hell are you?"

The guy grinned, I glared. Paused, looked him over, and then flopped back onto the ground – why was he bare-chested in this weather? Come to think of it, why had that Quil guy also been bare-chested? Good God – was it just some custom of well-built young gentlemen of the area that I had never known about before?

"I'm Embry. Embry Call. Jakey is Jacob, your dark-haired lover. I'm looking at you like this because it's so damn amusing...Jakey said that you were a feisty one."

I sputtered furiously (mainly at the whole 'dark-haired lover bit) and protested, "I've only met him once. Well, twice, but the first time doesn't really count. So why on earth would he care that I got hurt?"

I would never get a reply to my question, because Jacob himself came bursting through the underbrush, looking wildly around as if in a panic. Quil followed a few seconds, looking wickedly pleased with himself. Embry glanced up, "What on earth did you tell the poor boy?"

The following conversation was entirely confusion, and let me staring blankly.

"Nothing – just that Amber fell down a hill and hurt herself..."

"BADLY. YOU SAID BADLY. Ryder...are you ok?"

"Yes, Jake, it's just my ankle but –"

"Well, perhaps badly but –"

"I sent Quil, sorry I thought –"

"– I'm really fine and it's just –"

And so on and so forth.

It all stopped suddenly when I screamed, "OH SHUT UP."

All three young men whirled around to look at me, and Jacob came hurriedly to my side, crouching down and glancing over me anxiously, "Where'd you hurt yourself?" I sighed, not understanding why he was so worried, but suspecting that nothing I said would change his mind. So instead I merely pulled up my pant leg up to reveal the bruises that were partially hidden by my shoe, "See, really Jake, it's not that bad..."

And then I sucked in sharply when I felt his fingers gently brush over it. It wasn't so much that it hurt...it was just that his hand was so hot against my skin and yet he was so gentle... I glanced down at his hand and then up at him. His eyes were fixed on my ankle as he tugged my shoe off (way too easily, given that it was still tied) and then rolled my sock down gently, his eyes still fixed on it. I looked up with slight embarrassment to Embry and Quil, who had mischievous grins spread out over their faces, both of them smirking down on me."

"Jake –"

"Ryder."

He had started calling me 'Ryder' about half an hour after I met him. I didn't know why he had decided to call me that, but I sort of liked it. Usually when people gave me nicknames it was something like 'Amy' or 'Ambear' or something equally stupid. But I liked 'Ryder' for some reason.

"Jake, really, it's not that bad! Look, I can stand on it just fine and" (I fell back onto the ground after a feeble attempt at standing) "and I really don't need you poking me and prodding me like I'm sort of –"

"It's broken, Ryder."

I stared. Oh no. This was so not on. I could not have a broken ankle. I never broke bones. Never in my life... I had always been the more graceful one out of my friends and never went tumbling around hurting myself. And so, I protested his announcement that it was broken, "Jacob, it's not broken. Just...sprained. Or something. Really."

He gave me a withering look and I scowled back, but listened as he replied shortly, "If it's not broken, walk on it. If you can't, we're going to the hospital." Oh, this was just getting ridiculous. Embry and Quil were trying desperately not to laugh. Jacob was looking annoyed with me and them. I was just in such pain from my ankle. So, determined not to make it worse by having to go to the hospital (besides, Jean couldn't afford to pay the bill), I took a deep breath and stood up. Pain shot through me as soon as I put pressure on it, but I forced myself to stand upright. I took another step, and then another, sending a "don't you dare say a word" look at Embry and Quil as I slowly limped my way down the path about ten feet (in quite a lot of pain) and then turned to look at Jacob, who had straightened up and was watching me with faint amusement, but still with worry. And then, confidently, I walked back to him. Pain, pain, pain... It kept wrenching up and down my leg.

"See?" I said proudly, staring up at him from where I had stopped, pretending (quite well, I thought) that I wasn't hurt in the least. He looked down on me, his brown eyes locked on mine with such an powerful stare that I felt color starting to creep into my cheeks, which had paled when I hurt myself. That stare lasted for a few intense seconds and for one wild moment I actually thought he was going to kiss me – his head lowered ever so slightly, his eyes flickering down to my lips. The spell his eyes cast on my was only broken when Embry (or was it Quil?) coughed pointedly.

Jacob took a step back, color seeping into his russet toned cheeks and he glanced down at my ankle again and he remarked quietly, "It's broken, Ryder."

"Fine," I said shortly and with a dark glare up, up, up at him. "But I'm not going to the hospital. I don't need to." Jacob sent me a look of disbelief and then with a faintly animalistic growl in his tones, "You're going to the hospital." I blinked in surprise, about to protest when he took a step forward, and in one quick movement, had picked me up in his arms and was striding calmly down the path.

Never having been one to appreciate being swept off my feet by someone bigger then me (even as a child, I had protested when my father would pick me up without my permission and swing me around), I began yelling in protest, "JACOB BLACK, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL –"

My threats careened onwards in such a manner, getting angrier, more profane and more violent as he went down the path, still carrying me like I was some damsel in distress and he were my Prince Charming. Except I doubted that Cinderella or Snow White ever fought this hard. Or that Prince Charming had such a damn hard head, because Jacob Black had a damn hard head. I realized this when I attempted to punch him to make him let me go and my knuckles just made a rather sickening "thud" sound.

By the time we were out of the forest, I had resigned myself to being carted around like a sack of potatoes and was having a pleasant (well, as pleasant as I could be with an apparently broken ankle) conversation with Quil about the pros and cons of being home-schooled when I realized we were out of the thick trees and were near a small house with a gravel driveway. There was a ramp up to the front porch, and on the porch itself was a man in a wheel chair, with long black hair and a weathered, kind face. He looked up as he heard us coming, and a smile broke over his face.

As Jacob carried me up the porch, he glanced over at the man in the wheelchair, announcing, "Ryder, meet my father, Billy Black." Still tangled up Jacob's (incredibly muscular) arms, I lifted a hand, "Hey, Mr. Black. I'm Amber...Amber Ryder." The smile spread even further over Billy's lips as he nodded, "I've heard all about you."

"Daaaaad," Jacob groaned as he gently set me down on a porch swing, "Do you have to be so..."

"Honest?" Billy cracked another grin. I coughed, focusing my attention down on my broken ankle. Quil and Embry had apparently given up fighting the laughter and had doubled over in the front lawn. Jacob was glaring at all of them, rubbing the back of his neck before grumbling, "She's got a broken ankle."

Billy nodded, not too phased by this apparently and remarked, "I'll call the hospital while you take her over."

"I'm not going to the hospital!"

I'm ashamed to say that I practically bellowed the sentence. Everyone finally quieted down and looked at me in faint astonishment, as if none of them thought that a girl my size could make a noise that loud. Hah. Surprise, surprise.

"Ryder!"

"Black!"

"BOTH OF YOU."

We both glanced over at Quil in surprise. Embry burst out laughing. Billy just kept smiling at me and Jacob.

Somehow, someway, they got me into Jacob's car. I was protesting almost all the way (I only shut up when Embry made a comment about us fighting like an old married couple) and when we finally pulled into the parking lot, I was determined to walk in on my own power, having had enough of being carted around. Standing outside the hospital, I looked into the doors quietly, and then turned around, "I'm not going in."

"Ryder, listen..."

"No, you listen. I don't know where you get off thinking that you can boss me around but if you think I'll walk into that hospital when we can't aff –"

I broke off, snapping my mouth shut, not wanting to get into that. However, Jacob neither looked dumb or was dumb, because he merely replied quietly, "It's been taken care of."

With that, he put a hand on my arm and propelled me towards the hospital doors.


	7. My Jacob is a Wolf

**_Author's Notes_:** Oh my God - I'm so sorry this took so long to do. I've been so busy with school and finals that I haven't been able to update. So this one is a shorter one, but hopefully they'll get longer again. Thanks to all my readers, and _especially_ to people who comment. It really makes this all worth it.

* * *

When Jacob said that things had been taken care of, I was suspicious. Who wouldn't be? But I let him (for some reason that I had yet to figure out) guide me into the hospital and down the hall to one of the rooms. When I saw who was waiting for me in the room, I wheeled around, trying to exit as fast as possible, but only succeeded in colliding with the hard, toned stomach of Jacob Black, who was about as effective as the door when it came to keeping me in the room. Turning back around after giving Jacob a "you will die" look, I sighed.

Bella was looking frightened. Edward was calm. Alice didn't look surprised. Jasper wasn't there. Dr. Carlisle was merely looking resigned, which echoed in his words as he said quietly, "I thought Bella was supposed to be the clumsy one." Alice grinned, and I scowled at her, but didn't say a word. Why on earth did I have to have a Cullen for my doctor? Was there no one else in the hospital who could attend to my ankle? I felt a large hand on my shoulder and glanced over it to see that Jacob had come up behind me, his chest against my back like he was protecting me from something, like a guard dog. I wasn't going to object since I was in a room full of lunatics.

"I'm not clumsy. It was a momentary lack of spatial awareness that resulted in a quick tumble down a hill," I said shortly, "And my ankle isn't broken." I said this purely because Jacob was standing behind me, and while I couldn't see it, I could imagine him rolling his eyes all too perfectly. Resisting the urge to kick him, I looked back up at the Cullens and Bella, all of whom were watching me as if expecting something. I stared back in silence, eyebrows lifted, waiting for the good doctor to just give my ankle a look-see and turn me on my way. Finally he nodded and gestured to the stupid bed for me to sit on.

Throughout the process, no one really said much of anything. I don't remember much of it...I'm pretty sure they drugged me so they could set the bone again (because Jacob's diagnosis had been right: the bone was broken) and when I next could think clearly, I was staring down at a bright pink cast that was disturbingly similar to the color of freshly chewed bubblegum. Needless to say, I was not excited. I wasn't the world's biggest fan of pink, but apparently in my state of drug-induced euphoria (ah, laughing gas...), I had decided on the color. When I asked Carlisle if he could change it, he told me sorry, but no. I sighed.

Armed with two crutches, I hobbled out of the emergency room as gracefully as one could with what felt like an extra set of legs that kept getting in the way. Jacob walked beside me – Edward, Alice and Bella all trailing out after us. It was like a funeral procession sans the dead body. When we got to Jacob's car, I was about to get in when I realized that Jacob had turned and was talking to Edward. Neither of them seemed very enthused about the fact that they had to have a conversation. I blinked in surprise when Edward responded to something Jacob said by lifting his hands in front of him, taking a step back as if apologizing for something. I didn't think I had ever seen Edward apologize for anything. I took a step closer, curious to see what had gotten Jacob so riled up (he was shaking...literally, I could see it) and Edward so on the defensive. However, fate was not on my side because as soon as I started towards them, Edward said something and nodded to me pointedly. All conversation stopped abruptly and Jacob came back towards me, opening the door with a brief, "Get in." Seeing as I didn't feel like walking all the way back to my house (half an hour, driving), I sighed and clambered into the car awkwardly with my new crutches.

"What was all that about?" I demanded as soon as he got into the car on the other side. He shrugged, pulling out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road, "You'll see." What a cryptic, useless and annoying answer. I glared at him. It seemed like someone had decided that I just wasn't allowed to know any secrets. I hated that person. Settling back into the seat, I stared out the window, refusing to look at Jacob's handsome face. As the trees flew by, I watched them go, a blur in my mind. I was tired. Jean would be wanting dinner soon. I still had homework. It had turned out to be one hell of a Saturday.

"Jake, you missed the turn-off," I said sullenly and yet victoriously – hah, he had made a mistake.

"No, we're going back to the woods. I need to show you something."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. From what I had gathered from Jacob Black, he was as stubborn as I was and had the bulk and brawn to back it up. And plus, in my present maimed state, I wasn't going to get anywhere fast.

As Jacob's car bumped along the dirt road that took us to the forest, I felt myself growing more nervous. Jacob had suddenly fallen silent, and a low gray fog had rolled through the trees. The sun had fallen too low to burn it off, and as he stopped the car near the edge of the path that led deeper into the forest, I could look around. The fog and mist was thicker now, damp and cold.

"Jake..." I growled when he came around to help me out of the car, "I should be resting." He merely shook his head, gathering up my crutches and handing them to me. I sighed, starting forward awkwardly with them as he guided me down the path. I didn't know why I was going. I didn't know why I was following him down the path. Fifteen minutes passed – I was cold, wet and in pain. Jacob was walking at a brisk pace and it was hard to keep up, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. To be honest, I was getting creeped out by all this. It was like something out of a movie.

When Jacob stopped, he turned to look at me, saying sternly, "Stay there." And then he turned and walked into the bushes. What happened next, I could explain. There was a sound like rushing wind, a snap...fabric flew into the air. With wide eyes, I started backing up but froze when something came through the trees. It was a wolf...a huge wolf. Almost as tall as a horse, thick russet fur and large brown eyes. I screamed.

The wolf came closer, completely silent on the forest floor, head lowered, eyes fixed on me. I started backing up, tripping over my crutches, staring up at the wolf. I'll admit – I was terrified. I had no idea what was happening. I had no idea where Jacob had gone, where the wolf had come from... Anything. As it came closer, I froze, my breaths coming in uneven, shaky gasps. The wolf-beast-thing dropped down in front of me, resting its head on its huge paws, staring at me with its big eyes...its...familiar eyes. I leaned forward slightly, staring at the wolf.

"Jacob?" My voice was a gasp, a faint question in my voice.

The wolf nodded.

My eyes widened. "Oh my God..."

The wolf crept forward slightly, still watching me with those intelligent eyes.

With a trembling hand, I reached out, stretching towards the wolf. It gently bumped my hand with its nose, creeping forward again. I slowly ran my hand over the fur on its face, staring in disbelief. "I've gone insane, haven't I," was all I could manage given the shock that had paralyzed my body. "Completely mental," I gasped. Absolutely and completely mental. Jacob-Wolf tilted his (its?) head to the side, staring at me with what I swear was a smile on his face. Disturbingly, it showed long, gleaming white fangs. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. What was there _to_ do?

"I don't believe it," I stuttered, still refusing to believe that Jacob had just turned into a wolf. That he was...a werewolf? No, no, no...it didn't make sense. I snapped my hand back from his head, "Show me." The wolf tilted his head to the side, looking at me uneasily. How ironic – the huge wolf was looking at petite little me warily. Shouldn't that be the other way around? "Show me," I repeated, pushing myself back and away from the wolf. If wolves could shrug, this one certainly did before pushing itself to its feet, backing up and away from me. I watched, completely unnerved, completely unsure of what to do or say. And then there was that same crack.

The wolf was gone. Jacob was standing in front of me. Jacob was standing _naked_ in front of me. My eyes widened, aware that I was staring at his naked form, but finding it a bit difficult to look away, and then I forced myself to, but the image was already burned into my mind. iAll/i of Jacob.

"Amber."

That was my Jacob's voice. Wait – my Jacob? Since when did I start calling him _my_ Jacob? Ok, so that was just weird. Moving on. That was Jacob's voice. That was most certainly his body. But that had been a wolf...

I scrambled to my feet, whimpering in pain as my ankle throbbed with pain. Gathering up my crutches, I began to back away, trying not to look at Jacob, who was still standing naked, looking too comfortable in his nakedness. I chanced a glance back over my shoulder – Oh God, he was _fine_. I started to hobble away, ignoring his voice as he called out to me. My head was pounding – I was so confused, frightened, overwhelmed...everything I ever knew was just crashing down around me. I heard Jacob calling to me again, but I didn't listen. How I was going to get home, I didn't know. I just wanted to get _home_.


End file.
